


Explosions (Among Other Things)

by DreamersAndThieves



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersAndThieves/pseuds/DreamersAndThieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Skov/Swan drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for wrote_and_writ  
> Sleepy cuddles with Swan & Skov

“Hey, hey Swan. Are you awake?”

           It’s way past any reasonable hour on a Thursday night,  _especially_  a Thursday night of exam week, Swan thinks to himself. In the past few days he hadn’tgotten much sleep and this was the first time he had even taken a break. There was only one other exam he had on Friday and he deemed that he had studied enough for a break. Unlike many of the other kids at Aglionby, he actually felt he had an obligation to do his schoolwork, if anything every happened, he wanted to have an idea what he could do with his life.

Either way, Swan forces his eyes open to look at the boy in the doorway. Skov was standing there illuminated by a phone’s dim glow he probably used as a flashlight to navigate the Aglionby dorm halls. Although, he probably  _should_  know the way by now. The phone screens glow gave Skov a very pasty looking complexion and just barely outlined his dark hair from the blackness around it. Skov had some serious bedhead going on, even though that’s what he usually goes for, and his blue eyes were barely open. It was like another one of his sleepwalking episodes of sophomore year. He would just wander the halls of the dorm until he ended up in either Swan’s room or Proko and Kavinsky’s, but there hadn’t been one anyone knew about this year quite yet.

           “I am now,” Swan replies tiredly and  _oofs_ when the other boy makes his way to the bed and almost lays down right on top of him. Skov proceeds to wiggle around to try and get comfortable, forcing Swan closer to the wall, “I actually want to sleep tonight.”

           Skov nods then mumbles something which vaguely sounds like, “yeah, me too.” Before he pushes even closer to Swan, resting his forehead against the white-haired boy’s chest. “Can we go do something tomorrow?”

           “Yeah, we can talk about it in the morning. Let’s just sleep now,” Swan mutters as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him in closer. Skov huffs quietly and shifts around a bit before settling down again.

           “Night,” Skov whispers, already starting to drift off to sleep.

           Swan closes his eyes, resting his chin on the top of Skov’s head gently as he lets out a long breath. “Sleep well, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

The ground thudded with the pounding bass coming from the souped up sound system in Skov’s red Mazda as Swan pulls up in his Golf beside it. Skov sits in the driver’s seat with the door open, having just changed the song to another remix of some mainstream song.

           “Hey, I’m not too late, right?” Swan practically yells to be heard over the music as he heads around his car to the Mazda.

           “Nah, you can’t really ever be late to one of these,” Skov replies with a laugh then climbs out of the car to give Swan a quick peck on the lips. “Plus, Jiang just got here too.”

           “Good to know. Hey, what’s up with the bandages?” Swan frowns, motioning to the cream colored bandages encircling Skov’s forearm and hand. Another new addition to Skov was his hair, the new hairstyle wasn’t all that different from what he always got, a nice, easy fauxhawk. But this time it looked like he probably did it himself. Luckily, he had his overwhelmingly neon snapback on to cover it up.

           Skov shrugs, looking down at the bandages for just a moment before smiling up at Swan. “Just had another explosives accident. Nothing severe.” Swan rolls his eyes then grabs Skov’s unbandaged hand and leads him away from the noise.

           “Yeah, right.  _Nothing severe_ my ass. Remember last time you almost blew up your dorm room?”

           “That was like, last year, Swan. I know how to make a Molotov now,” Skov replies and squeezes Swan’s hand gently. “It wasn’t even my fault this time. Kavinsky gave some fucking idiot a Molotov and the kid didn’t see me. It almost blew up my car.”

           “You should really care about yourself and not just that car, Misha.” Swan mumbles and shakes his head. “Even if it wasn’t your fault.”

           “Sure, mom. Whatever you say.” Skov replies and laughs quietly, bumping his shoulder against Swan’s gently. “Lighten up, it’s not like I try to get hurt. That’s what K does.”

           “Don’t be like him.”

           “Says the one who wanted to share a room with Kavinsky sophomore year.” Skov snorts then shakes his head. “Let’s go find you a drink or something.”

* * *

           As it turns out, tonight was one of Kavinsky’s more popular substance parties. The sun had gone below the horizon hours ago and K and his demonic activity had arisen. Skov stayed close to Swan, their hands linked at all times, due Swan’s overprotectiveness. A few times they heard Kavinsky scream something extremely vulgar through a vibrant bullhorn he had no doubt taken from his dreams before something, probably one of his Mitsu copies, blew up. Jiang wandered past them a few times and laughed at their little act of intimacy, muttering something about  _Man, I’m glad I don’t have to take care of anyone like that_  as he walks past, clapping Swan on the shoulder harder than he should have.

           After a few, strangely powerful drinks later, Skov starts pulling Swan back to the car. And as soon as he turns down the music, another car’s picks up. Skov clambers up onto the hood of his RX-7 and tugs at Swan’s hand. “Come on, birdie. I wanna lay with you.”

           “I don’t feel like falling off, Misha,” Swan replies and laughs quietly, standing beside the hood where Skov lay.

           “Hey, have I ever taught you how to make a Molotov? Have you ever even thrown one?” Skov asks with this insane look in his eyes. He looks like the serial killer that Kavinsky probably is.

           “You should probably lay off the explosives tonight. Let the burns heal first, so maybe next time,” Swan replies then shrugs a little bit. Using his free hand to card through his dyed-white hair, pushing it away from his eyes. Tonight was just getting hotter and hotter, it could’ve been the weather or, more possibly, it was the fires from the burning cars.

           “Nah, Sparrow. We’re doing it now.” Skov replies with absolute resolve as he slides off the top of his car, losing his snapback in the process.

           “Then lead the way,” Swan replies and takes a deep breath.

           They make their way toward the everlasting field of deformed Mitsubishi’s and along the way, Skov had grabbed the necessary ingredients to make his bomb of choice. Skov sets his attention to the bomb while Swan stands by idly, looking around at all the other kids at the party. He finally spotted Kavinsky doing some sort of dance to the manic beat on the top of his car. Proko was always close by, and yelling something to K while motioning for him to get down. Proko was never one for safety, but Kavinsky did look like he was going to fall quite a few times in the past few seconds. Probably high off some other stupid drug he had gotten from his dreams or from his Bulgarian mafia “friends”.

           Skov makes an odd noise then punches Swan in the shoulder as gently as he could, which wasn’t that gentle. “Hey, Robin. Come on, it’s gonna explode in like ten seconds.” He then proceeds to grab Swan’s hand and thrust the Molotov into it. “Throw it.”

           Swan scrunches up his face and glances over at Skov, the other boys eyes were molten blue that reflected the fire Swan held in his hand. Skov makes another noise then turns Swan’s shoulders toward one of the Mitsu’s. “Throw it, you fucking idiot! You’re not that drunk.”

           And so Swan throws it. The fire arcs through the air and cracks into a fiery blaze when it collides with the roof of a white car copy. It feels great, destruction was his fault, it was his to control. Skov lets out a  _woop_ of laughter and turns to smile over at Swan for just a moment before another Molotov goes flying over their heads to just barely make it to the target Swan had hit.

           “Watch the PDA’s motherfuckers!” Kavinsky shouts into the bullhorn from just a few yards away with Proko laughing hysterically in the background, probably at the looks on their faces. K slides the white sunglasses onto his face and smirks at them before turning to head back to his favored Mitsubishi copy of the moment.


End file.
